To Bring You Back
by SlickNickShady
Summary: A One-Shot revolving around the weeks after the Diffys returned to 2121. How Keely and Phil reacted in the weeks after. I hate Angst but this idea was calling me. Don't worry, It's a happy ending. PHEELY!


**Author Notes: ****As some of you know, I hate writing and reading angst in fan fiction. I fully believe in my heart that when the Diffys turned around for Curtis they ended up staying in the 21****st**** century. But the song "To Bring You Back" by Paul Alan is such a Pheely song and its how I imagine both Phil and Keely would feel if they were apart for any period of time. So I'm going to force myself to write it. It will have a happy ending. **

"To Bring You Back"

Pickford, California

March 29, 2006 1:00 AM

_Are you thirsty  
Standing in the rain?  
Not sure where you are  
Or how you lost your way?_

Keely Teslow had no idea what to do with herself anymore. It had been a couple weeks since the Diffys' took off to God knows where. Keely knew Phil was unselfish. Keely loved that about Phil. Always putting others feelings before his own, in this case in front of Keely's as well. The Diffys were willing to stay in the 21st century. In Phil's defense, he didn't want to be the sole reason the Diffys stayed. The decision to leave killed Phil.

Keely knew all this because of a letter Phil left behind for her. He knew she would find her way over to the Diffys one last time. Many more times than that would be more of the truth. Phil had said he would wait for her. It would be harder for Keely though than Phil. Phil in a matter of hours would have been able to try and find the older Keely. Keely didn't have the luxury of time travel herself so the wait would be long. Keely loves Phil with all her heart. This is a sacrifice she was willing to make. Phil was the love of her life. The only guy she could ever think of being with. Any thought of sharing a future with someone other than Phil made her sick to her stomach. That kiss they shared confirmed what Keely had long believed. That Phil and her were in love.

As the minutes tick off the clock she thinks about how many questions she has had to answer about Phil. Whether it be from her mom, Hackett, Via, Owen, or any student. The whole school knew Keely and Phil were in love. They all gasped and couldn't buy any of the reasons Keely gave. "His family moved to Canada" would be followed with responses like "Distance can't stop true love." If only those people knew time was involved. Time and distance make it a different animal.

Jackson, Mississippi

March 29, 2121 1:00 AM

_Are you drowning  
In some bar outside of town?  
Searching for something given not found?  
_

Phil Diffy is lost. He has now been back in the 22nd century for a couple weeks. He thought his family belonged here in 2121. While that still might be the case for him, he kept thinking about what Keely said that Christmas Eve; "What if it was meant to be?", or what she said a few months before that: "In the future, I'm wearing a wedding ring,". "What will it be, Diffy?" Phil had just finished his third beer; he knew he shouldn't be drinking, not at his age, even though in the 22nd century, it's legal to drink at 16. "Just the usual, Manny".

Jackson, Mississippi was not Phil's home. He told his parents he had to get out. They understood. They would say "Take all the time you need, Phil." He needed to think of a plan. If only there was a way to overturn the "Thanks to the Diffys Law." He would overturn it by any means necessary. He realized now that he belonged with Keely in the 21st century. He had made a decision. Either go and find the older Keely now, or go back to 2006. Neither option was easy. The Diffys, while not a real religious family, believed in fate. Lloyd and Barb had always preached that there is someone out there for everybody.

Keely and Phil both knew who that person was. It's just a shame love isn't always easy. They were created a century apart. Phil wondered which way fate meant for them to be together. Phil realized the answer was the 21st century. Phil leaves a twenty on the counter, in the 22nd century Obama is on the twenty. Phil then heads out to the parking lot.

_A crowd of people,  
But totally alone?  
At the front door,  
But worlds away from home?  
_

Pickford, California

Late March 2006 2:00 PM

Keely knew she should really be in school right now. She just had to make a quick stop at the hardware store. She was bound and determined to be the one who creates the time machine.

"What?" "You want to build a time machine?" Keely looked embarrassed after the clerk's reaction. Five minutes of rolling on the floor laughing while some of the customers are pointing and laughing.

Keely decided she needed to get away from Pickford. She loved her mom and it would crush her but this place while it has so many great memories of her time with Phil. It's the town she met the boy of her dreams. It's the town where she met the boy she was meant to spend forever with. It's the town where she experienced her first kiss. Keely who had always believed in god, could not believe that a just god would take away the person who is the key to her happiness? With tears rolling down her cheeks, she leaves a tearful note to her mom. She tells her she loves her, but Pickford isn't the place for her any longer. She stated how she needed to get away for a little bit and to get her thoughts together. Then, all of a sudden, she was gone.

Late March 2121 5:00 PM

Phil made his point clear "I have to do this." Barb responded with "Honey, That's very dangerous." Lloyd agreed "You just can go up to the time keeper and kick her back side Phil." "Ha. I would like to see you try, Phil" Pim added from down the hall. Phil wasn't going to back down. "I'll do whatever it takes to be with Keely. I would die for her. I have felt this way for a long time, even before we got together, even when we were leaving." Phil adds, "I thought I was being Unselfish. Not wanting to put Keely and my feelings above everybody else's but I can't wait a hundred years. I can't just go find Keely now. It's not fair to her to make her wait a hundred years."

Lloyd saw the look in Phil's eyes as did Barb. Pim came walking down the hall and, chiming in the only way she could, "It would have been a lot easier to just let us destroy the time engine for good weeks back." Barb shouts "Pim, Please." Then she adds "Ok, but we're all coming with you."

_Light up the night's last regret and  
Burn your only safety net  
Step to the edge  
It's such a long way down_

Pim is looking over all the items on the list that the Diffys will need to take down the time keeper. Well, that's what Pim was so gung ho about, but the other Diffys were willing to just settle with the admonishment of the Diffy law. Lloyd followed Pim's instructions and started to list off the items for Pim to check off. While Barb and Lloyd didn't approve with a lot, well, check that, all of Pim's methods; they knew she was the main cog in this plan working. "Crowbar!" Lloyd yelled. Pim responds "Check." That was followed with "Mace", "Chainsaw", "Nun chucks", and "Pepper Spray". Meanwhile down the hall in Phil's room.

"You don't have to do this, mom." Phil speaks up while sitting on his bed. "I do, Hun." Barb adds with a pat on Phil's shoulders. "The 21st century feels like home to us, as well." "I mean, we don't have much family here anymore. The family we do have, well, we don't talk about them." "While Lloyd and I have a small circle of friends, no offense to any of them, but we care about and like Keely more than those people," Barb adds. "Even Dad?" Phil asks. "Your dad is following Pim's orders out in the kitchen, of course, even your dad does." Barb says. And with that, Phil smiles.

Late March 2006 5:30 PM

"Where are you headed young lady?" questions an old man, a waiter, in his 70s just outside of Reno, Nevada in a small coffee shop. "Looking to make a change, looking for a way out." Keely responds. "I see. Boy troubles." The waiter responds. "You could say that. But we both love each other. We are still together. But the distance between us, it's hard." The waiter takes something out of his pocket. "What's this?" Keely asks. "Today would have been our 45th anniversary. She passed away last year." The waiter adds. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Keely says. "My point is, if you and this boy really love each other, you will make it work and last, no matter what the circumstance."

_I left the ninety-nine to find the one  
And you're the one  
I walked a thousand miles  
In this desert sun  
Only to bring you back  
Only to bring you back_

Late March 2121 6:00 PM

Phil and the rest of the Diffys climbed on board the five seater skyack. Unknown to them, a certain cave man was in the trunk of the skyack. The items they had packed away for the showdown with the time keeper were in the seat between Pim and Phil. "Dad, what was that sound?" Pim spoke. "I didn't hear anything," Lloyd said. As the Diffys take off in the skyack and settle in for the ride to the time keeper's headquarters on Mars, Phil could only wonder what Keely was up to and if she was thinking of him.

Late March 2006 6:45 PM

Keely Teslow thought long and hard about what the old man had said. She never got his name but what he said spoke to her. Sadly, the original pep that had given her was short lived. Keely couldn't give herself more than a few minutes of happiness. She always went back to Phil. Keely knew she was a strong girl. She didn't like being this dependent on a guy. Even though this guy wasn't an ordinary guy, this guy was her best friend in the universe, this was the guy she loved, and this guy loved her as well. It still was unsettling to her that Phil seemed to still have this hold on her. It was going on 7:00 pm and getting awfully dark outside. Keely was getting really hot from the walking, so she decided to get a room at the Reno Inn. Keely had enough money saved for a week or two on the run, but no more.

Ms. Teslow was in a panic. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh, thank you so much for coming over Neil." Neil Hackett added "What's with all the cops leaving just now Ms. Teslow?" "It's Keely" Mandy screamed. 'She's gone." She adds. "Now, Now, Ms. Teslow. I don't think she could have gotten very far. She was in first period today." Neil Hackett says. "Oh, thank you Neil. I think she went to find Phil. " Mandy adds. "I don't think that's the case." Neil added. "I have my suspicions that the Diffys were not from around here." Neil also added. "I don't understand how the Diffys could leave shortly after Keely and Phil became a couple." Mandy tells him. "Look, Ms. Teslow. I can't tell you a lot or tell you anything that will bring your daughter home sooner but I can tell you, Phil and Keely were and are still in love with each other." Neil adds. "Keely left on what looks like her own terms. She cares about Phil to much to hurt herself. She idolizes and adores you, Mandy." Neil says this and excuses himself.

Late March 2121 8:40 PM

_Are you tired  
Of chasing the wind under water?  
Do you aspire to breathe again?  
Are you dying?  
Is that the best that you can do?  
Cause you can't find your place  
In a world that wasn't meant for you?_

Phil Diffy knew the time was upon him and his family. "Ok, Phil and Pim, Barb and I are going to head in and talk to the time keeper." Lloyd said. "If in 15 minutes your mother and I are not out you come in with the reinforcement items." Lloyd added. "I got it dad." Pim and Phil added in unison.

Late March 2006 8:45 PM

Keely Teslow had never been one to take long showers. But the last few weeks with Phil being gone it's the one time in the day where she can let herself go. Where she can cry her eyes out and nobody will know or see the pain she feels. In school and in public Keely can keep it together. With her mom she can break down once in a while and her mom understands, even though she doesn't realize why I can't call Phil up on the phone. The hot water keeps rolling down her body. Keely wondered if she would ever feel better. She didn't know if this world was meant for her, a world without Phil Diffy was depressing. She wondered if Phil was thinking of her. She wondered if Phil was in as much pain as she was. Keely knew that Phil was. As Keely climbs out of the shower to put her PJ's on she thinks about calling her mom.

_Hello it's Me  
I couldn't sleep  
I was just counting sheep  
And I'm missing you,  
Hello it's Me  
I couldn't sleep  
I was just counting sheep._

Keely sits on the cheap hotel mattress and dials the phone. "Keely, are you ok?" Mandy gasped. "I'm fine mom, I will be home tomorrow." Keely said. "Oh, thank god, you had me scared out of my mind." Mandy told her. "I'm sorry. I realize I can't run from this Phil thing." Keely said. "Honey, we can get you a therapist to talk with. Anything, just come home tonight sweetie." Mandy pleaded. "Mom, Im tired. I need to rest. It's been a long day. I love you." Keely said before she hung up. Keely climbed under her covers. Keely knew it would be a long night. She would try to get some rest though.

Late March 2121 8:50 PM

It had been ten minutes. Phil was starting to worry about his parents. "Let's just go in, Phil" Pim said eagerly. "Mom and Dad said fifteen minutes." Phil Added. "Keely Teslow, Keely Teslow." Pim responded. "Pim! Fine, let's go." Phil agreed that it was time. Pim knew Phil's weak spot. It was Keely. Right as Pim reached for the items, Curtis jumps out of the trunk. "Curtis!" Both Phil and Pim screamed in unison. "Butchietaka" Curtis responded. As Curtis, Phil, and Pim made there way into the time keepers headquarters, Phil realized if the Diffys won this would be the last time he may ever be in the 22nd century. While it's hard for a lot of people to make a huge change, I mean the 22nd century is where he and his family have spent the majority of there life. But, the 21st Century is now more home to The Diffys then here in 2121. Keely Teslow wasn't just the love of his life, wasn't just the one he will spend the rest of his life with, wasn't just the one he will marry, wasn't just the one he would start a family with, wasn't just the one he would die with, Keely was family to him and the rest of the Diffys as well. This thought brought a smile to his face.

_I left the ninety-nine to find the one  
And you're the one  
I walked a thousand miles  
In this desert sun  
Only to bring you back  
Only to bring you back_

As Phil, Pim, and Curtis walk into the timekeeper's dark layer, Pim yells out "Prepare to meet your demise time wrench." The timekeeper say's in a monotone voice "What did you say?" Pim tried to respond "I said….." Then she is interrupted by Lloyd. "She said prepare to meet your disguise, time witch." "She thought it would be a nice early Halloween gift for you Mrs. Timekeeper. Right Pim?" Then before Pim could respond she see's the smile on her mothers face and asks "What's going on?"

"The time keeper says we can go back to 2006 at this time." Barb says. Phil adds "That's awesome." Then Lloyd adds "But, we will be in the 21st century for good. We have to leave all our future technology here. The time keeper will put us where Keely is right now." Pim a little shocked says "No future technology?" Then the time keeper adds "No, future technology. Make your decision, Diffys." Believe it or not the first one to respond was Pim. "Let's do it. Let's go. Curtis is family so he goes to." Phil has a big smile on his face and hugs Pim. "Well, Barb and Lloyd, as the guardians you make the final decision. What will it be?" The timekeeper says. "Theres only one answer timekeeper, send us back to this time, this date, in 2006." Lloyd confirms. "Well if you say so." The timekeeper said and sent the Diffys on there way.

March 29, 2006 9:10 PM

A loud noise shakes the Reno inn. It awakens Keely from her sleep. Keely Teslow thinks to herself that it figures she finally get's to escape from the day with sleep and then an earth quake happens. The lights flicker on and off and then Keely see's something and thinks she must be dreaming. The Diffys appear in front of her. "Where are we? This isn't Pickford?" Pim says. "Hey, Keel." Phil says sweetly. Keely jumps out of the bed and hugs Phil. Keely and Phil embrace for about ten minutes. "I don't want to awake from this dream ever." Keely says. "You're not dreaming Keely. This is real." Phil says. "Someone pinch me." Keely cries. "Ow." Keely yelps. "Pim! She said pinch, not punch." Barb responded.

"It's really you!" Keely asks the four of the Diffys and Curtis. "How? Why?" Keely says. "I love you, Keely." Phil says. "I couldn't go on without you." Phil continued. "I have cried so much in these couple weeks without you in my life, Keely." Phil said. "All the details we will fill you in on later, Keel. We are here for good. All our future technology is gone. We are now citizens of the 21st century." Phil finished.

Keely was stunned at the sacrifice all the Diffys made just for her and Phil to be together. "You guys did all of this for Phil and I?" Keely asked. "Well, the love you two share is the majority of the reason. You guys are meant for each other and it's wrong to keep true love apart." Barb said. Lloyd added "With that said Keely, you are more than just Phil's true love. You are family, Keely. It may not be by blood or marriage yet but heck Marriage is a formality for you two anyway. The point is, you are family. You and Phil love each other. Therefore we love you." Lloyd concludes. "I hate to agree, but it's true." Pim said,

Barb asks "So, Honey what are you doing here in this hotel?" Keely Teslow responded with "Well, I needed to get away from Pickford. I thought running from the past was the only way to maybe feel better." Keely starts to cry and lays a huge kiss on Phil. Keely continued "I missed you so much, I love you, and it killed me not being with you." Keely continued "I called my mom earlier and she knows where I'm at, I said ill be home tomorrow." Keely laid another huge kiss on Phil and this one lasted for ten minutes. "Don't you guys need air?" Pim yelled. Phil and Keely parted lips and each had a huge smile. "Look, let's all head back to Pickford right now." Barb said. "Yeah, since we are here for good and have documentation from the Timekeeper we can tell your mom everything, Keely." Lloyd added. Phil then said "Yeah and that may give you mom more of an understanding on how tough these couple weeks have been on you." Phil smiles at Keely and she returns it. They each share a long kiss. On the way out the door, Pim wonders aloud "How are we going to get back to Pickford?" Lloyd responds with "We will probably take the greyhound." Barb then adds "With what honey?" Lloyd then adds "The time-keeper let me keep some of my money, I think."

Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow had a horrendous couple of weeks. Being apart from the love of there lives was emotionally draining among everything else. While some questions remained about how Ms. Teslow would react to the truth of the Diffys and how they will explain the absence to Hackett. But as Lloyd and Barb Diffy looked in the seat behind them with Phil and Keely asleep on each others shoulders, they knew they made the right decision.

**Author Notes: ****Please listen to the song; It can be found on YouTube if you search for "To Bring You Back" By Paul Alan. **

To Bring You Back – Paul Alan

Are you thirsty  
Standing in the rain?  
Not sure where you are  
Or how you lost your way?  
Are you drowning  
In some bar outside of town?  
Searching for something given not found?  
A crowd of people  
But totally alone?  
At the front door  
But worlds away from home?

Light up the nights last regret and  
Burn your only safety net  
Step to the edge  
It's such a long way down

I left the ninety-nine to find the one  
And you're the one  
I walked a thousand miles  
In this desert sun  
Only to bring you back  
Only to bring you back

Are you tired  
Of chasing the wind under water?  
Do you aspire to breathe again?  
Are you dying?  
Is that the best that you can do?  
Cause you can't find your place  
In a world that wasn't meant for you?

I left the ninety-nine to find the one  
And you're the one  
I walked a thousand miles  
In this desert sun  
Only to bring you back  
Only to bring you back

Hello it's Me  
I couldn't sleep  
I was just counting sheep  
And I'm missing you,  
Hello it's Me  
I couldn't sleep  
I was just counting sheep.

I left the ninety-nine to find the one  
And you're the one  
I walked a thousand miles  
In this desert sun  
Only to bring you back  
Only to bring you back


End file.
